Is This a Start of Love?
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Pairs: HinataSasuke(main), some SakuGaara. *will write summary later*


**Author: My second contest entry for a HinaSasu contest on DA, it's going through voting time, wish me luck :P And I hope you'll enjoy reading this little one-shot~ I do not own anything! xDD Expect for the story idea and so on~XD **

**Parings: HinaSasu(main), some small SakuGaa **

**High school version~ xD**

** Is this a Start of Love?**

Today was a special day, where the Japanese celebrated white Day, which means you can give away anything that is white, such as chocolate, clothes, scarfs etc. Konoha high students were running wild, mostly the girls... All of the female students suddenly stopped by the basketball team, their eyes sparkling as they gazed at the boy they would receive their white day present from. The basketball team was real popular in konoha high, thanks to all the beautiful boys, especially Uchiha Sasuke. And now the girls were drooling over the match taking place on the court, while waiting for the Uchiha boy to finish and give them his white day present. On valentine's day, the girls had given him chocolates, and now they're excited for what they'll get in return, since boys usually give out something back, to a girl they have gotten chocolate from on valentine's day. And the girls knew who he would give it to, or did they really...

The basketball team consisted of 8 members; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, Inzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Kankuro, Lee, Hyuuga Neji. The most popular of the team were Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. The three were loved by many fan girls, almost every fan girl in their school couldn't take their eyes off of them. The fan girls were squealing over the three popular boys, especially one raven head. All the female students watching from the seats were very excited and wondered what they would get for their white day present, hopefully chocolate or even underwear.

But, something actually bothered the fan girls greatly, the basketball team had two female managers. Two girls that would hand their boys towels, water, etc. Though, what saddened them the most was that one of the three boys already dated one of the managers. Meaning that they probably wouldn't get his white day present, but who knows, they may have some luck in the end. They will try! The popular boys belong to everyone! Not one girl!

A loud whistle rung from the court, signaling that the match has ended, startling the girls slightly. When they saw the Uchiha boy walk in their direction, excitement spread out over their faces, as they all smiled brightly, wanting attention. Sadly they were wrong in a big time... Sasuke wasn't walking towards them at all, no way. They saw the raven boy stroll to the two managers sitting by the bench a few meters in front of his true followers. Some of the girls stepped closer to hear what they were saying and were none other then happy, their expressions darkened quickly at the sight.

-XD-

Sakura and Hinata, the two, and only managers of the basketball team were situated on their usual everyday spot, watching the match going on with the members. The pink haired girl scribbled down on her notepad, writing out what they could improve, and even some strategies. It was mostly the Nara genius who decided the strategies, while she sometimes would assist him. The long haired female next to her side, was folding the towels neatly, and then placing them in piles tidily. As she was done with folding, her eyes gazed at the play softly, and gently. But was it really the play her eyes was watching? Maybe at first, but now her white eyes wouldn't leave the approaching male. Feeling nervousness bulging in her chest, the teen knocked on the pink haired girl's shoulder lightly. Sakura looked up from her notes, looking over at Hinata in confusing who pointed towards a special Uchiha boy. A smile spread out widely over the Haruno's lips and she turned to look at the boy as well, smiling as he stopped in front of the two.

"Sakura. Towel. Hn," the uchiha mumbled, combing through his wet, and sweaty hair with the palm of his right hand.

"Here you go, Sasuke," Sakura handed over one of the piled towels and noticed the female Hyuuga's eyes glance at the male.  
"Hn, thanks," the boy murmured into the towel, as he wiped away all the sweat dripping from his face.

Sakura nodded in respond and glanced over at the rest of the team members who were walking in their direction. When the Haruno girl noticed a piece of red hair, a genuine smile danced on her lips, and her face brightened, glowing in the light. The red head sat down beside her, grabbing a towel, and drying off his hair. The pink haired snickered lightly and leaned against his shoulder, her eyes taking notice of Hinata, and Sasuke staring at each other, no one uttering a word. This made the pink haired girl quite interested, an idea started to play in her mind, as she grinned evilly to herself.

Hinata wasn't able to say anything to the Uchiha, not at the current moment. Their eyes met several times, Sasuke's expression looking stoic as ever, while hers hinted of anxiety, and maybe something more?

The pink haired female noticed Sasuke's hand slip down in one of his pockets, as securing whatever it was, so it was still there. His eyes never leaving Hinata until he decided to leave, the Uchiha boy took his leave towards the boys changing room. As he walked, the dark haired girl glanced his way until he disappeared by the corner. Hinata looked very troubled to the pinkette's eyes, oh well, she had an idea how to help her...Hopefully.

-Few hours later-

All of the students were placing shoes in their lockers and putting on their outer shoes, a sign that school has ended for the day. Many female students roamed outside the school, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

Inside of the school building were Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke. They have just finished piling up their lockers and wearing outer clothes. A light hand nudged Hinata's shoulder, the girl gasped in slight surprised, and blushed when Sakura pushed her towards Sasuke gently.

"I'll leave first, see you tomorrow guys," she said and ran off of the building, meeting up with Gaara.

When one of the managers flew out the door, the fan girls sighed sadly since she dated their cold prince Gaara. Though Sakura didn't bother with their yelling, crying, and begging for her to release her hold on Gaara. It was him who asked her out in the first place... So who cares what crazy and unbelievable fan girls think.

As her friend left, she, and him were the only left, standing by the shoe lockers. Sasuke's dark eyes stared at her with something she couldn't really put her finger on. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the meaning in his gaze. His staring paralyzed her from head to toe, making her face flutter slightly as she looked up towards him, her mouth widening for a bit. Even though she was trying to say something, his fan girls got him first. The fan girls couldn't wait for their prince to come outside, so they all rushed inside, standing in his ways.

"Sasku-kun~~ Where's my White day's present?" one of the girl's squealed happily, flashing her eyes at him way too much.

"Oh! Sasuke! You promised you would hand one over to me3," another one of the girls announced proudly to the rest of the girls.

"No! Who do you think you are? Sasuke-kun will give me his White day gift! Like he would give it to an old granny like you!" this girl screamed over the crowd of girls and a fight started out in the crowd.

Groaning at his stupid fan girls, Uchiha Sasuke snatched the Hyuuga's hand, and pulled her out of the building, through the crowd of the horrid fan girls. When they got outside, no fan girls were following them, and Sasuke's hand still hadn't left hers. Hinata blushed bright red, feeling the warmth of his hand, as the man looked back, setting a glare at the fan girls.

"Hn, let's go, Hinata," he muttered, dragging her by her hand, as they came out of the school gates.

Hinata and Sasuke were neighbors since young children and usually went home together if there was no problem. So it's nothing new that the two were walking together once again. This time it was different from the usual time, Sasuke's hand was gripping on her wrist, as if something bad would happen if he let go of her. This confused her and at the same time made her happy, after all she was interested in him.

A few minutes later they came at the place where they part ways to go to their homes. Hinata smiled towards him. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, you welcome, Hinata..." he mumbled, ruffling through his hair with his fingertips, watching her quietly.

"If you don't mind, I have something to give to you," he said while his hand slid down to one of his pockets, sprouting the girl's interest as she glanced at the small object he took out.

"I don't mind, Sasuke," she said and smiled, her eyes glinting in the sun.

The black head grabbed her wrist and placed the small object in her hand, taking her other hand on top of it, holding her hands between his. For the first time, Hinata actually saw him smile, even if it was faint, and tiny.

"Sasuke..." he silenced her lips with a small kiss. "Hn, you know, I have always liked you."

Hinata gasped at the blunt answer, but it made her happy, since after all she liked him too.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Hinata took the gift and opened up the small box, seeing a necklace engraved with their names.

"What's your answer?" he asked, his dark, expressionless eyes glued to hers.

Hinata did something she wouldn't do to a random person, she grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him down as she left a small kiss on his cheek. Before they walked their separate ways, an embrace was held silently during the sun's strong shine.

End

I hope you enjoyed this short HinaSasue One-shot of mine ;)


End file.
